


HEBE

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Mother of Monsters/Echidna AU [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Implied Rape/Non-con, Kid!Hux, Minor Character Death Mention, Mother of Monsters AU, Surgery, drug mention, echidna AU, lots of sad aliens, nice dad Brendol Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: The Mother of Monsters/Echidna!Hux AU is created by the_Archivist and IThe youth of some of the Allmothers before ECHIDNA and following stories take place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I only tagged as kylux because this is a Kylux Series...... Hux is just a kid in this there's no mention of Kylo BUT there is Milo !!!!! My sweet twi'lek boy  
> Also you'll notice that major timeline points in the Echidna AU have all caps titles relating to a Greek mythological figure (Stayed tuned for TYPHOON and ICARUS) with a thing in parentheses (Stay tuned for Beginning and End) ;^)  
> Though ICARUS (End) isn't coming out for a long time we haven't even,,,,gotten to one I'll probably call ZEUS (Climax)
> 
> So here's this about Hux and my Allmothers. I sadly didn't get to put in Archivist's Allmothers I'll probably write another one like this w/ hers lmao

**HEBE (Before)**

**_Armitage Hux - Line of Virtues, child of Temperance and a human male ___**

The Commandant had had a rumor spread that his son was borne of a kitchen woman, a member of his staff. He was too ashamed to admit the embarrassment he had gone through when that Republican collector had captured him and put on a show for their hoggish colleagues. The boy looked too much like him to lie that he'd adopted him. His mother's species was chaotic, could not decide upon a natural form for themselves. Their babies took on the form of their father.

Though the boy's red hair was just so bright that perhaps that was the one thing he'd inherited from his mother, her lovely red locks that'd covered her eyes.

"What did you need, Father?" Armitage stood in front of him, hands clasped behind his back, posture perfectly straight.

"The medical droids have alerted me that your... extra organs have begun working, since your last exam. Because you are nonhuman, they have no idea what you should expect as you grow. I've prepared a presentation for you on how you should cope as your reproductive organs develop and begin functioning."

"I... really don't think this is necessary, Father."

"Nonsense, I spent a long time on this presentation. You'll benefit from it."

"Thank you, but-" Brendol pressed a button on his holoprojector and the first slide popped up. Armitage was mortified as his father proceeded to go through with the presentation.

"...And to conclude, as long as you avoid physical contact of any kind from anyone, especially sexual contact, you'll be able to live life as an officer to the fullest, without having to worry about any unwanted pregnancies. Now run along, I have messages to look through."

"Y-yes, Sir." 

**_Jack, unknown line, son of a human_ **

He woke up alone, in a room with a dead person lying gutted next to the bed he was laying on. He stared at them for a while, unsure of what he was supposed to feel. Who was this person? Should he care? Who was he? He couldn't remember anything, though staring at the corpse he felt he should have. His heart was pounding, and he felt sick to his stomach. He really should have remembered, what was going on, there were footsteps coming from the door-

A tall man stepped into the room, looking surprised to see him sitting up in bed. A few people, similar to him, the same species, followed. They looked strange, unfriendly. His sick feeling rose.

"Well, would you lookie here, lads! The Allmother's boy is alive after all."

Allmother...

"It's too bad we messed up his ritual. Poor boy doesn't remember a thing, lost little creature. You know what, lads? Out of the good of my heart, I'm going to take him in."

"Why?"

"He's an Allmother. We'll treat him nicely until he's older, and then I'll breed him for an heir."

The Captain stepped up to him and offered him a hand. He had no other choice but to take it. "You're cute, boy. I think I'll name you Jack. You'd look right pretty in some good clothes and one of my jackets. Alright, lads, let's take Jack on board! He'll be treated right, he's my bedmate now. Any of you take a shot at him, I'll take a shot at you, with my blaster."

A chorus of 'yes, Captain's' followed. Jack allowed the Captain to lead him out of the room, and to a ship attached to the one they were in. It was much messier than the previous ship, the walls darker and covered in paint and taped up posters. The ship was very large, and eventually the crew members left and they entered a room with a large bed in the center, items of all shapes and sizes around, weapons and clothes strewn about the spoils.

"Welcome to my room, Jack. You'll be staying in here unless I pull you out, ya' hear? Let's get you some nice clothes." The Captain scrounged up some clothes for him to put on, and then made him put on an oversized jacket that smelled like tabac and alcohol.

**_Niomi, unknown line, child of Darling and a Selkath_ **

"Mmm, don't worry, baby, this won't hurt a bit. I've got this all figured out." Their owner cooed. Niomi whimpered, tugging at the medcenter gown their owner had put them into. Their mother was slumped in the corner. They hadn't been responsive for weeks now, no matter how many times Niomi shook their arm or whined at them.

"Tut, tut, baby. Don't move." Their owner gently strapped their arms down. "Your head's so big, but if you move you might end up like Darling over there."

Humming, their owner brought out a syringe. She picked up a jar and filled the syringe with its contents. Then she angled Niomi's head to the side so she could inject them with the syringe. Niomi whimpered, but then a blissful numbness overtook their body. Their owner patted their head, smiling. "There we go, baby. Now you won't feel a thing."

Niomi stared up at the ceiling as their owner brought up a scalpel. Her humming swirled around them, and they closed their eyes to sleep. They slept through a square being cut into their head, through their owner finding certain pieces of their brain to remove. She cut out the bits she'd found had rendered her Darling carefree, and avoided the things that had left her Darling catatonic. Her baby needed to be perfect. Business was going smoothly.

Niomi awoke with medical staples in their head, a bacta patch covering a square incision. They sat up, finding that their straps were gone.

Their owner smiled at them, and dressed them. Niomi was brought along to the hangar, and they found that they didn't care at all when their favorite child was handed over, kicking and screaming, to a stranger. Credits were dropped into their owner's hand, and Niomi stared at them.

It'd be fun to have a lot of credits, Niomi thought, as their owner brought them back inside and laughed about how much money she was going to make selling off the rest of their children, selling off their mother. Niomi didn't care.

They didn't care when their owner dissected a child in front of them to test her handiwork. They didn't care when the rest of the children were sold, their monstrous siblings, their mother, gone as well. They got to have fun with new creatures their owner brought in, and were given new painkillers so they could live in that numb bliss. They provided her with more undesirables, to be sold and cut apart, without feeling a thing.

**_Ever-Changing Deity, unknown line, child of a sarlacc_ **

" _Step right up to see the shapeshifting god!_

They screamed, stabbing down at these strange little creatures of all different shapes and shades. Blood coated their legs, claws, arms, and they panicked, frantically rubbing the substance off on the ground and sobbing. They couldn't get any inside of themselves, they wouldn't suffer again.

" _Watch the beasts of the Wild combat against their demigodlings!_ "

**I WON'T SUFFER**

They took off, dragging their enormous mass with claws and hands and every other limb they did not will but came anyways.

**I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT ME**

Pinpricks of pain, there were _more_ of these uncovered creatures, and stars, what other molecules were floating through the air? They couldn't be safe out here, they needed to escape. There was shouting as they whipped around a morphing tail and crushed them. They thought they heard someone shouting, begging them to stop firing, stop going out there _you're scaring them-_

**I WON'T BRING ANOTHER CHILD INTO THIS GALAXY**

The creatures stopped dropping out of ships.

**I WON'T LET ANOTHER ONE LIVE, JUST TO DIE**

One lone being approached them. They were not afraid. They were sad. As they gazed upon them, every instinct shouting at them to run, run far away, run away until you're all alone and no one can harm you, they saw this being was covered. Not an inch of skin showed, and a mask and filter kept their breath clean.

Ever-Changing Deity stopped and looked down at this person. Like a false god to a subject, only instead of this subject giving worship, they gave pity, gave them regret.

**I DON'T WANT TO BE SCARED, BUT I AM SO AFRAID**

They brought out a microphone, and began to speak wonderful things. Their name was Dr. Milo Silias, and he worked for a kind organization that helped those that had been targeted and eliminated to near extinction. He was there to help, they no longer had to be afraid. They would be given a ship and taken to a glorious new home where they would never have to touch any part of anyone ever again, would be given a suit, a second skin, that would keep anything from budding inside of them. They would be safe, because of this blue doctor, wouldn't have to be a God any longer.

**I WILL DISAPPEAR, NO ONE CAN HURT ME EVER AGAIN**

E.C.D. crawled into the ship, curled up, and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/Talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
